


Love Means Nothing (and Everything)

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Tennis, Humor, M/M, The Championships Wimbledon, innuendos, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Sure, Wimbledon might be the biggest tournament in the world, but that doesn't mean Magnus can't flirt with his opponent a the same time.He was as good at multi-tasking as he was at tennis.





	Love Means Nothing (and Everything)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Week 15 Prompt:**
> 
> <strike>That new player on the opposing team is _cute_.</strike>

“This is the biggest stage of your career, Magnus. Don’t ruin everything by thinking with the wrong head.” Ragnor had it wrong. Magnus could think well with both heads simultaneously. 

That ass in those white shorts? Who could blame him if his thoughts traveled to a sleazy place? Which could prove difficult for the finals since Magnus Bane was playing none other than Alec Lightwood; he of the pert ass in tight shorts.

Strutting onto Center Court at Wimbledon, the grass firm beneath his feet, Magnus grinned. Yes, it was the finals of the biggest tournament of his life. Yes, he wanted to win. But he could still have fun while doing it.

**Set 1**

At first serve, the announcer stated, “Love all,” and Magnus winked at Alec who blushed before shaking his head and refocused. Magnus served the ball, turning his attention to winning. Then flirting.

Avoiding the microphones, Magnus leaned across the net between games. “You must be a let because I would do you over and over again.” Alec’s blush was worth it.

At the end of the set, Magnus handed the tennis balls to Alec, running his fingers along his wrist. “Advantage me,” he purred, to which Alec furrowed his brow.

“We aren’t even playing right now. How do you have an advant...” Glaring when he realized what Magnus was saying, Alec stomped away. 

If Magnus watched him go, no one could blame him for that.

**Set 2**

After a cross-court shot that won the point for Alec, Magnus nodded in appreciation. “It’s amazing what you can do with balls, Alexander. I like that in a man.”

Alec choked. Good, he was getting to him. Magnus only hoped that would result in wins on and off the court.

The next rally was long and strenuous and every grunt from the other side of the court had Magnus wanting to take him right then and there. “I can only imagine the racquet you make off the court as well.”

Alec walked away looking scandalized.

**Set 3**

When the third set was over, the match had already been decided. Magnus had lost but he didn’t mind much. There was always next year and he lost to a formidable opponent. When they met to shake hands and offer congratulations, Alec asked, “Were you messing with me?”

Magnus offered a warm smile and shook his head. “Darling, trust me, the only time I’d play games with you is on the court. I’d love to take you out.”

Alec hadn’t responded to any of his flirtations yet so Magnus expected the man to brush him off again. He wasn’t prepared when Alec smiled. “I’ll have to do post-match interviews. Maybe tennish?” 

Eyes widening at the pun, Magnus couldn’t help but mirror the pure joy on Alec’s face. “Alexander, you played a good match, but you and I are a PERFECT match. I’ll see you at ten.”

Never before had a Wimbledon loser walked off the court smiling as brightly as Magnus.


End file.
